


Plan for Valentine's

by 06seconds_left



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06seconds_left/pseuds/06seconds_left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, alright." he snaps. "Sunday it is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan for Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [southern_half](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=southern_half).



> Prompt: Valentine's Day

Izumi shifts his weight from one foot to the other, uncomfortable. In front of him, Mizutani is grinning expectantly.

“Are you sure?” Izumi asks, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah! People say the ramen there is really good.”

“We have practice that day,” he points out, if a little guiltily. Then, feeling the need to make things as clear as possible, he adds, “Momokan’s promised to drill us to death and there’s a practice match the day after.”

In response to this, Mizutani only gives him an innocently blank look. “So?”

“That place is,” he hesitates. “I mean. We’d have to take a train to get there.”

“Oh.” The expression on Mizutani’s face starts to change, falling away to reveal a downturned mouth and sad eyes and now he’s refusing to meet Izumi’s gaze, looking down at the floor. “Well, if you think it’s too much trouble, then it’s okay. I just thought it would be nice to eat together but…it’s alright. Really. See you tomorrow then.”

He turns around and walks away, very slowly. Something nags at Izumi’s conscience, beating on it with a gargantuan hammer and Izumi grits his teeth, forcing himself to look away from the retreating figure. ‘Don’t look,’ he tells himself. ‘Don’t look at him. Just keep staring at the wall and you’ll be fine. He’s almost at the door. Almost…’

“Oh, _alright._” he snaps. “Sunday it is.”

In an instant, Mizutani is bouncing next to him, smiling widely in Izumi's face and wearing the most pleased expression he has ever seen. “Yay! Thanks, Izumi! It’ll be fun, I swear. You won’t regret this one bit!”

And Izumi sighs at this because, as he returns the bright smile with a small one of his own, he knows he won’t.


End file.
